


Cry of ecstasy

by deleijon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Crying, Masturbating, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Sad, Sad Wank, Stress Relief, cry, good ending, hurting, kangst, sad masturbation, sad sex, school is stressful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleijon/pseuds/deleijon
Summary: Keith is stress out from school, what better way to deal with it, then to cry it out?Twitter made me write this xD
Relationships: whoever you ship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Cry of ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Little warning there is a bit of self hurt, but it's really mild.

Coming back to his bland room, Keith threw his bag on the floor with a defeated sigh. He looked around his dorm room, bare except for a small bed, a chair and a table. He should be starting his homework, a few deadlines creeping way to close for comfort. Yet when he went to sit at his desk, a hard knot formed into his stomach, just looking at the discarded papers on the table made his head hurt.

Looking at his calendar on his phone, he saw the red and yellow notes for upcoming exams and deadlines. The lump grew bigger, infesting his lungs and head. Then a notification rang, his teammates sending messages about the work he should be doing. He knew they were tired of his stupid shit, they were probably already done and waiting for him to do his part. They kept giving small reminders of the deadlines, asking for everyone’s part and casually asking for his opinion. He left their texts unread, unable to make out the words behind his blurry vision, tears streaming down his face. He plopped down on his bed, putting his phone on silence, hoping the world could shut down for a bit.

Through the thin walls he could hear other people laugh and joke in the corridor, oblivious to Keith’s growing distress.

He put his headphones in, putting his songs on shuffle, not really listening. All he could think about was his work, why is he moping on his bed crying, when everyone else was dealing with all the same shit way better. Why is he such a fuck up, procrastinating and hating himself more every day? His friends probably hated him even more, he was so weak, crying because of his own doing. It’s his fault he got so late on everything, yet what does he do? Lay down, delaying the work he should be doing even more.

It became hard to breath, thinking of the dumb saying his mentor always says “Patience yields focus.” Has if that would help right now. He needs to think of something else, anything to get his mind back to work, yet it just makes it harder to do so. He just needed his mind to stop for a bit.

Laying for another 10 minutes, looking at a blurry sealing, there was one thing he knew would calm him down.

Lowering his hand to his crotch, he undid the button and zipper of his jeans. Lowering them just enough to fish himself out of his boxers. Taking his flaccid member in his fist, he started moving his hand up and down slowly, only trying to get himself off and stop thinking.

He brought his other hand to his mouth, biting his finger wanting to fell pain and hurt physically like he hurt emotionally.

He stroked himself a bit faster, unable to get much more than half hard. It was dry and uncomfortable, but everything he needed.

Loosing feeling in his index, he moved to his forearm, leaving a gruesome purple mark on his finger.

His dick was starting to hurt from the lack of moisture, so he rubbed his palm under his eyes, gathering the tears and spitting in his hand. The slide was now easier, up and down, still hurting but at a much more comfortable level. His head was getting more and more foggy, all he could think was the pain from his arm and the stimulation on his prick.

He didn’t last much longer, it didn’t feel good, the spit and tears not lasting very long, but it wasn’t the main objective. He forced himself to come, his goal only to get it done and fast. Spilling in his hand, he clamped his mouth harder against his arm, slightly broking the skin.

Then he was done, head foggy from his activity. Arm, mouth and dick hurting yet it was grounding and calming. The world slowly came back into focus, first the music in his ears, the bed under him and lastly the yellowing sealing.

Getting up slowly, he looked at his phone then his work scattered on the desk. He could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this :) Someone asked what it felt like to have a cry masturbation session so here we go xD Also I've never written smut before so I hope it's not too bad :O
> 
> Come talk to me @delpervert on twitter


End file.
